


A Tonic For A Lonesome Heart

by TheLunarBlackCatWriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cottagecore, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Witchcraft, witch reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarBlackCatWriter/pseuds/TheLunarBlackCatWriter
Summary: What would happen if a curious and passionate witch who is looking for a dream, trips over a wounded reckless hero on the brink of death who has is also a dorky cinnamon roll?
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/You
Kudos: 11





	A Tonic For A Lonesome Heart

hahahaha wip


End file.
